Talk:Five Nights at Freddy's 3
Speculation of what the new animatronic is, and what animatronic REALLY cause the bite of 87' Here's my speculation on what the new animatronic is The new animatronic was the one that worked properly, they never had to deal with it before the bite of 87'. It had always worked as intended, however, someone tampered with it (possibly the reason all the other animatronics are trying to kill you) and then it caused the bite of 87'. The reason for this is because it's not seen in any of the other games, and my reasoning for why it's not in the first game (as it's set after the events of the second game) is because fazbear entertainment ensured that this animatronic would not work again, removing any source of power, removing servos, what ever they could to stop it. Now, someone who desires to get the horror from the old fazbear entertainment myths, recommisions this animatronic again. This would explain why it looks even more beat up than the old animatronics in fnaf 2 and why it never appears in either fnaf 1 or fnaf 2. But that's just my speculation on why the animatronic. It also adds to the theory of what happened in the bite of 87' it's very likely that they just found a working endoskeleton and had this golden bonnie fellow was made just to be used for the horror attraction David Olvera (talk) 04:53, February 2, 2015 (UTC) What? Is? THAT?!! Uhhh, exactly what is in your doorframe when GB kills you in the trailer 00:28, January 28, 2015 (UTC)PirateFox1 it's Freddy's suit and mask --David Olvera (talk) 04:54, February 2, 2015 (UTC) NEW animatronic has a BRAIN!!!! If you go to the greenlight page on steam and click on the NEW animatronic image you will see that on the left hand side''' BRAIN''' is EXPOSED! http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=381852545 i have no Youtube Name but in it can you make one new robot sott can you make the robot to be like missing a hand leg eye but can sitt jamp ok i dont have the games of all of thess but have a good itme builing new robots nad can you make this one pls and this is my 1 time to od this 2 ok and what are he new robot names to i kown like boinne freddys and saff but the new ones it's not a brain the masks have metal interiors and the "brain" you people keep talking about just to show that you don't have one is just the exposed metal interior that has rusted. David Olvera (talk) 04:36, February 2, 2015 (UTC) and don't say my counter argument is ruined because animatronic heads don't have metal interiors because it's possible that they just gave this animatronic a metal interior head simply to artificially rust it, remember this is a horror attraction not a pizzeria. David Olvera (talk) 04:49, February 2, 2015 (UTC) for five nights at freddys 3 what are the new robots names i dont have the game butin five nights at freddys 3 i kown a robot what you buil sott and this is my 1 time ok i like the can ther be 2 foxy he play golf his jump can be like foxys but and you can do what you can make that robot to look like sarey and this is what want to do what he mees a missing hand and leg but he can sitt jamp ok them have a good time makeing games the game is coming out either Febuary sixth or Febuary 15th more likly to be on the sixth. sorry kid but scott debunked that release date rumor on the green light page --David Olvera (talk) 05:07, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Is the marionette in the FNAF3 trailer jump scare? I was watching the trailer when I saw this. I screenshotted it because I thought you guys might want to see this... The shadow in the doorway behind the terrifying new animatronic looks very simmeler to the Marionette, right? Wolfie25477 (talk) 18:22, January 28, 2015 (UTC)Wolfie25477 stop, stop what you're doing and smash your head in to the wall until you wake up in a hospital and maybe just maybe the brain surgery will have made you smarter --David Olvera (talk) 04:57, February 2, 2015 (UTC) David Olvera that was a little rude. But OP, that's not the Puppet/Marionette, it's an empty Freddy costume hung on a stand.Nick the Endoskeleton (talk) 16:47, February 3, 2015 (UTC) golden bonnie One thing I noticed is that the new animatronic seems like it dosen't. Have just bonnies ears but, also a chest area that looks simar to freddy's, mostly due to proportion and, the way he tilts in at the player and the arms both look simmalar to chica's. Also if they were all used to make this thing it would explain what happened to them. Why just one animatronic? I expect more soon. Or this may ruin the series. Caleb40043 (talk) 12:00, January 29, 2015 (UTC)Caleb40043 :Two possible things here. The first is a straight-up answer to your question, that one seemingly immortal enemy is always more frightening than lots of them, where they can screw each other up. The second is that the others may be missing, but not dead, and not locked inside the discovered animatronic. 23:24, February 1, 2015 (UTC) maybe scott's just trying to keep us all on are toes by only revealing one animatronic and keeping all the other animatronics a secret. --David Olvera (talk) 05:01, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Image Did you notice the new animatronic on FNaF 3 is in this picture? Wrong section Hey, hey, just why there is "map" image in "Greenlight" section? Po prostu Buzzek (talk) 20:37, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :All fixed. I showed Psychobilly this message along the way. FredCat 01:45, February 5, 2015 (UTC) New Teaser What about the new teaser on Scottgames.com? BombingAnimatronic (talk) 22:37, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :A map for the Security Guard (speculation word right now) to learn the location and layout of "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria" 30 years later. It's already posted, original and brightened, currently under "Greenlight" section of the Gallery. FredCat 22:56, February 4, 2015 (UTC)